


making the best decisions

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: byakuya makes an interesting choice when he finds himself caught between two men.





	making the best decisions

This is not exactly what Kuchiki Byakuya envisioned when he confessed to Yoruichi that he felt caught between his lieutenant and the insufferable captain of Squad Eleven.

To say he had always been popular amongst the other shinigami in his life would be an understatement of epic proportions. Though Byakuya does not consider himself to be as vain as others no doubt do— he takes care of himself and is aware he was blessed with certain pleasing genetics— it is hard to miss how often others give him small gifts and private attention. For more time than he wants to admit, he was even slightly paranoid about why Ichimaru Gin was so happy to trade conversation with him each time they encountered one another.

Neither man is particularly  _ worthy _ of him by the standards of the Kuchiki Clan. Abarai Renji was born in the slums and even rising to be his lieutenant does not change that. The same can be said for Zaraki Kenpachi, the demon whose only true passion in life seems to be finding the next powerful opponent to challenge. Neither of them would have been accepted by his family, and Byakuya knows he no doubt has relatives that whisper behind his back every time he finds himself face-to-face with one of these men in a private and more intimate setting.

Kenpachi is hardly someone who can be called  _ romantic, _ tending to insert himself into Byakuya’s personal space at any given moment, hands touching his shoulder or his back, tipping his chin up while a cutting remark is made about his height. In contrast, Renji is a puppy, always bounding up to Byakuya with excitement glittering in his eyes and a need to ask how things are, offering up information about his patrols and other such things. He doesn’t touch, too nervous to ever broach the space between them, but he  _ glows _ under Byakuya’s attention.

The attention is not lost on Byakuya, who is far from a foolish child. But choosing between the two of them is difficult even without his family snickering behind his back about the kind of attention he draws and the men who become attracted to him. He never stopped to think much about what kind of partner he would want in his life after Hisana passed away, content to remain alone for the rest of his life if need be and dedicate himself to his duties and upholding the strict laws and regulations demanded of him as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen.

Choosing between them is impossible. It should be  _ easy; _ Byakuya should choose neither of them, turn both of them down and move on with his life. Certainly, it would make things easier. Kenpachi has a nasty habit of riling him up until he finds himself gripping Senbonzakura’s hilt, eager to draw his zanpakuto on the man and make him pay for his remarks. In contrast, Renji is his lieutenant and stringing him along is wrong when the two of them are required to spend so much time together as they serve their purpose and fulfill their duties.

In the end, Byakuya does make a decision. He doesn’t think  _ any _ of his family approve of it.

“Ease up, princess.” Kenpachi’s hands gather in the bends of his knees, holding his thighs apart as he presses wet, hungry kisses to the side of Byakuya’s neck. “You’re tense all over. He’s not gonna  _ bite _ you unless you want him to. Shouldn’t you know that? He’s  _ your _ lieutenant.”

“Sh-shut up.” Byakuya’s breathing is tight in his chest, his hands shaking as he digs his nails into Kenpachi’s wider thighs, bracketing his hips and helping keep him in place. He can feel Kenpachi’s cock against his ass but can’t do anything about it right now, too mesmerized by the sight in front of him. “I  _ know _ he’s not going to bite me, Zaraki.”

Kenpachi snorts in his ear and Byakuya scowls at him for it. “Then shut up and watch him.”

Byakuya’s throat is tight as he fixes his gaze back on Renji, watching them idly from the foot of the bed until all of the attention is on him. Though Byakuya has seen him naked before now— they’ve bathed together in the past, it’s nothing to him— there’s something different about the way Renji looks at him now, the way the sunlight spilling in through the windows glows on his tanned skin and shows up the black of his tattoos. He crawls toward them like a jungle cat, the muscles beneath his skin rolling as he drags himself up the length of the bed.   


“O-oh.” Byakuya’s thighs tremble and he’d probably press them shut for the friction if it wasn’t for Kenpachi holding them open in offering to Renji. “He’s beautiful.”

“Damn right he is.” Kenpachi huffs in his ear before his teeth catch the lobe, giving it a little tug. “You’re spoiled rotten, princess. You better not forget that.”

Renji smirks up at him, fingers curling around Byakuya’s delicate ankle, rough fingers pressing into the soft skin. “He’s not going to forget it, Zaraki-taichou. You think the worst of him but he knows damn well just how well we both treat him.”

“You never know with these noble types.” Kenpachi’s hips shift and Byakuya whines soft in the back of his throat when he feels Kenpachi’s cock slide against his ass. “We’ll teach him better.”

Soft lips brush the inside of Byakuya’s ankle, distracting him from the erection pressing into his ass as he turns his attention to Renji, his mouth dry as Renji kisses along the inside of his legs, lips slowly making their way up. Though Byakuya isn’t particularly sensitive here, the sensation makes his skin prickle and he trembles at the sensation, sucking in a breath through his teeth when Renji’s lips touch the inside of his thigh. He tilts his head, his cheek brushing against Kenpachi’s fingers still gathered behind Byakuya’s knee like a large cat asking for attention.

But Kenpachi is occupied so Byakuya stretches out a hand instead, fingers brushing loose red locks off of Renji’s forehead. Predictably, Renji presses into his touch, eyes molten brown as he nuzzles against Byakuya’s palm, tongue peeking out to lightly tease his skin.

“Good man.” Kenpachi squeezes his knees and Byakuya huffs at him. “Fukutaichou, don’t tease him. He’s been good for us and he deserves a reward for it.”

“Got it, Zaraki-taichou.” It’s amazing how Byakuya doesn’t even  _ exist _ while they banter back and forth— And then Renji breathes hot and damp over his vulva, making him squirm back against Kenpachi’s chest. “Easy, Taichou. You know I’ll do you right.”

Renji’s fingers slide between his thighs, thumbs tracing along the part in his folds before spreading them side, leaving Byakuya feeling even more vulnerable than he already does. Both of his hands settle on top of Renji’s head just to have something to do, fingers curling in the soft crimson tresses while Renji leans in to lick. The flat of his tongue laps up the insides of Byakuya’s folds, licking up the sticky wetness there before dragging over Byakuya’s clit. He’s been teased so long by these two that he’s swollen and hot to the touch, that every little touch of Renji’s tongue against his most sensitive folds leaves him trembling with want.

“Gorgeous,” Kenpachi whispers in his ear and Byakuya moans softly, ensnared between them. “You always let up when he’s got his mouth between your legs, don’t you?”

Byakuya nods frantically, shuddering when Renji traces a circle around his clit with the very tip of his tongue before licking over it again. “He’s so wonderful with his mouth.”

Renji hums against him and Byakuya’s hips jolt at the sensation, the minute vibrations traveling across his skin. Renji’s hands are on his hips a moment later, holding him in place while he eats at him, opening him with the wet slide of his tongue, fucking Byakuya leisurely while Byakuya’s fingers tighten in his hair and hold his face close. His motions were casual to the point of being insulting like he knew it took so little to melt Byakuya into a puddle at his feet.

“You’re cute when your all flushed and sweaty.” Kenpachi finally let go one of one his knees but only so he could grope between Byakuya’s legs, squeezing his mound before rough fingers stroke over his clit. The dual sensation with Renji’s tongue makes Byakuya spasm, his teeth dragging over his lower lip before clamping down tight.

The two of them had hardly spoken to each other outside of events where they had no choice but they’d been teaming up on Byakuya relentlessly, finding out how to unravel him and then figuring out a two-person system so they could destroy him together. He sobs a little when Kenpachi presses a finger inside of him, pulling him open just so Renji can lick deeper inside.

“You’re wet, princess.” Kenpachi says it like a taunt and Byakuya shudders when he curls his finger just enough to rub that spot right inside, Renji’s tongue hitting him in all the right places. “And I don’t think it’s just the tiger that’s getting you wet for that matter.”

Byakuya huffs out a little laugh and shakes his head. “No. It’s not. He’s very talented.”

“Renji,” Kenpachi says, and Renji lazily lifts his head, pupils blown wide as he laps the wetness off of his lips. There’s shiny slickness down his chin, too, and a little around his mouth where his tongue can’t quite reach. “Get him off so we can fuck him. I think we can take us both.”

The thought sends a little thrill up Byakuya’s spine. “Not without preparation, I’m not.”

“Of course. We’re not animals. Completely.” Kenpachi’s hand slides over his slick folds and spreads them wide, the cool air ghosting over Byakuya’s hot wet skin and making him shiver. “Renji, get your tongue on his clit and your fingers in him. He needs it.”

Renji hums in acknowledgement and Byakuya is just the littlest bit annoyed that Renji takes orders from Kenpachi so much better than he does from his own  _ captain _ but then Renji’s tongue is on his clit, curling around it and over it while he slips two long fingers inside, rubbing them over Byakuya’s spot in rhythm with his tongue. He’s done this enough to be certain of his routine and skill, that he can bring Byakuya just like this— And then he adds a third finger for good measure, sucking Byakuya’s clit until the pressure makes his back bow.

“Breathe,” Kenpachi orders, and Byakuya shakes in a shaky breath as his legs tense all the way from his hips to his toes, his body shaking. Renji’s not taking prisoners this time, keeping his ministrations focused on where Byakuya is most sensitive, driving into those tender nerves until Byakuya’s body shakes around him. “Breathe, princess. Let him get you off.”

He very nearly wails from the intensity of the orgasm, little stars dancing in his field of vision while he gushes wet around Renji’s fingers. Kenpachi keeps an arm around his waist to hold him still, keep him from accidentally kicking Renji as his legs tense and tremble and he squirms against Renji’s mouth. When Renji finally  _ finally _ draws away from him, contentment dancing in his dark eyes, Byakuya gives his hair a particularly harsh yank.

“You’re too pushy.” Renji tilts his head to kiss Byakuya’s arm, teeth nipping at the skin there so that Byakuya lets go of him. “Kenpachi, you’re gonna have to go down on him more often. He tastes so fucking good. I really didn’t want to have to stop.”

“That so?” Kenpachi gets a hand in Renji’s hair and  _ jerks, _ Renji’s head snapped to the side with the pull. “Then come here and let me get a taste for myself.”

Byakuya is sandwiched between them when Kenpachi pulls Renji forward, twisting away just enough so he can watch, his face flushed at the sight. Renji’s mouth goes slack the moment Kenpachi kisses him, holding him still by the length of his hair, long strands wound tight around his fingers so that Renji can’t even struggle. Not that he seems to want to, groaning audibly while Kenpachi licks around and then into his mouth, tasting Byakuya on his tongue. The thought is as mortifying as it is arousing, Byakuya pressing back against Kenpachi’s cock.

The motion seems to startle the other captain, who looks down at him incredulously before he laughs and gives Byakuya’s hip a companionable squeeze. “Sorry. You feeling left out?”

Byakuya huffs air through his nose and lifts his chin. “Maybe.”  _ A little. _

Kenpachi kisses him rough and wet while Renji kisses and nibbles at his throat, teeth no doubt leaving a mark on his skin. It’s so  _ easy _ when he’s this pale and people will know, and Byakuya doesn’t care because he’d wave it around the entire Seireitei if he was so inclined. This works just as well, so he arches his throat, lets Kenpachi plunge his tongue into his mouth.

“You’re so damn pretty it kinda kills me.” Kenpachi’s hand slips lower, palms at his ass and Byakuya’s breath hitches. He’s not used to being pawed at like this but he likes it, likes the way Kenpachi’s eyes darken down at him. “On your knees. I’ll take care of your ass.”

He’s unsteady as he kneels on the mattress, Renji coming to kneel in front of him, offering Byakuya his arms and chest to lean against. Shamelessly, Byakuya glories in his attention and affection, running his fingers over the dark tattoos etched into Renji’s skin, a symbol of his spiritual bond with Zabimaru and truly a lovely sight to anyone who knows anything about the relationship between shinigami and zanpakuto. He mouths at one on Renji’s chest, tongue tracing the edge of it, and only squeaks a little when Kenpachi’s hands are on his ass.

It’s not a new thing between the three of them, one of them keeping him suitably distracted while the other prepares him. Kenpachi’s done this enough times to know how rough he’s allowed to be and where the line is before Byakuya just tenses up and they have to stop. He’s mouthing kisses against Byakuya’s spine while he works slick fingers inside of him, opening his ass slowly but surely; Renji takes him by the chin and kisses him properly, enough to take his breath away.

The fact his clan is so against this only infuriates Byakuya especially in moments like this, his hands tangled in Renji’s hair while Renji nibbles and sucks on his lower lip. How  _ dare _ they presume anything about his lieutenant who worked hard to come to his side, and—

Three of Kenpachi’s fingers shut his brain off and Byakuya presses down on them to take them deeper, his brain already fizzling out around the edges.

“He’s good to go.” Kenpachi’s fingers slide out of him and Byakuya makes a small, frustrated sound at the loss. “Go first, Ren. He’s dripping, he wants it so bad.”

“You’re awful,” Byakuya informs him even as Renji’s hands slide around his thighs, spreading them just a little bit wider. “Both of you are awful. You should be grateful I keep you around.”

“We are.” Renji noses at his throat and Byakuya shivers, his hand slipping down Renji’s and stomach to where his cock waits, fingers sifting through the coarse curls of Renji’s pubic hair before gripping the base of his cock. “You gonna do it? Then by all means.”

Byakuya guides the head of Renji’s cock to his entrance and sinks down on it, mouth slack as Renji stretches him wider than his fingers and tongue ever could have. He’s hushed gently, Renji gripping his thighs to make sure he goes slow, holding his hips still even though Byakuya  _ knows _ he must be desperate to thrust up. But he only murmurs in Byakuya’s ear, nipping the lobe gently as he finally bottoms out. And Byakuya is so full already but he only takes a deep breath and leans against Renji’s chest. He’s only halfway done.

“Good job, princess.” Kenpachi’s fingers rub against the membrane separating them from Renji’s cock and Byakuya keens softly, fingers digging into Renji’s shoulder for an anchor. “Hold on tight to him, I’ll even go easy on you ‘cause you’re doing such a good job.”

Renji wraps an arm around his waist, letting Byakuya cling just a little while Kenpachi rubs the slickened head of his cock against Byakuya’s rim. Even with the utmost preparation it’s a tight fit, Byakuya wheezing softly at the undeniable stretch as his eyes roll back into his head, hips stuttering just a little. Kenpachi rubs his hips gently as he slides inside, giving Byakuya time to rest, time to catch his breath before feeding him more. Having both of them inside of him is true pleasure but the initial coupling is always a little difficult to handle.

He wonders what it feels like to them, knows he’s tighter like this and that they can feel each other moving inside of him and all at once it’s a little overwhelming. Byakuya presses his face against the curve where Renji’s neck meets his shoulder and bites just a little, just a blunt pressure of teeth where a bruise will no doubt form by this evening.

“You’re good.” Renji rubs up the small of his back and Byakuya purrs at the attention, shuddering when Renji shifts inside of him. “You ready for us to move?”

“Take your time, princess.” Kenpachi’s voice is lower now, gentler, like he can’t bear to tease Byakuya when the moment is so tense and uncertain.

“I’m okay.” Byakuya takes a breath and he can smell Renji, the scent of his skin and soap and sweat, and it brings him back to the moment. “You can both move. I’m good now. I promise.”

Renji tilts his chin up to kiss him and Kenpachi moves first, and the entire motion sends Byakuya spiralling. He’s tight enough that every movement rubs against every single nerve ending in his body and then Renji shifts inside of him, drawing out just a little to slide back in and Byakuya whines, mouth hanging open. He’s so raw and tight around both of them but he loves it like this, their hands on his body to stabilize him while they fuck up into him. He wouldn’t have it any other way, not with any other people.

His clan don’t know  _ anything _ .

“Good job, Taichou.” Renji kisses the protest of the title off of his lips, tongue sliding into Byakuya’s mouth to lazily toy with his own while he grinds inside of Byakuya like he’s done it a thousand times before (he has). “You’re doing such a damn good job.”

There’s something about getting praise from Renji that makes Byakuya smile.

There’s little he can really do like this, caught between them, wrapped in their arms with their lips leaving wet kisses along his skin and their cocks pumping into him in tandem so that he’s never too empty and never too full. Byakuya’s head falls back and Kenpachi’s mouth is there, sucking a dark mark into his skin that he might  _ might _ let his scarf reveal just a hint of.

Renji pulls his thighs a little wider and there’s a collective held breath as Byakuya sinks down just a little more on both of them, his chest quaking with the force of it. Renji’s mouth is on his chest a moment later in apology, tongue curling around one of his nipples before he sucks and Byakuya writhes against him, fingers dragging over his tattoos as he struggles to breathe.

Kenpachi’s hand slides around his hip and over his mouth, fingers brushing his pubic hair back before they slick over the swell of his clit, puffy and even more sensitive to the touch after Renji’s excellent oral ministrations. It’s enough to make Byakuya tighten around both of them, his head swimming as he’s pulled under by the sensation and the pleasure burning in him.

His orgasm sweeps over him in one hot rush, leaving him burning from the inside out, a helpless little sob leaving his throat when his inner muscles clench tight around both of them. Renji is soon after and Kenpachi is last, the two of them cradling his body gently as they help him up and off of them. Byakuya’s a  _ mess _ and he huffs at both of them as he lays down, wholly too sensitive and sticky. Renji laughs, gets up to get a wet towel.

“You good, Byakuya?” The use of his actual name has his heavy eyelids opening fully as he looks up at Kenpachi, who comes to lie at his back, stroking his hair back out of his face.

“Yes. Just tired.” Byakuya lays his head down on his own arm, his eyes fluttering shut, a vague noise of protest leaving his lips when Renji has to move him around to wipe him down. “You could have asked me to move, you know. I’m not a doll.”

Renji’s lips are warm against the curve of his hip. “Yeah, but you’re tired and I can do it.”

When Renji has finished leaning them all up, he sprawls in the space in front of Byakuya, fingers sliding up his chest over the scars without hesitation, back down to wrap around his waist. He kisses another scar on Byakuya’s abdomen and looks up at him with a lazy smile like there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be than right here, and Byakuya strokes his hair gently. It’s fine, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than right here between the two of them.

Kenpachi’s arm hooks around his waist, his lips pressed to Byakuya’s shoulder blade. “Take a nap, princess. You earned it. Nobody’s gonna ask why a man with two lovers needs a nap in the afternoon, anyway. You got your excuse right there.”

Byakuya could argue that they have  _ duties _ but he doesn’t care right now, warm and safe between them. He could use a nap, anyway.


End file.
